Mauritania
Basics In Mauritania three operators are present and ranked by number of subscribers as following: * Mauritel * Chinguitel, by Sudatel * Mattel, by Mauritano-Tunisienne des Télécommunications Although the three operators have rolled out 2G and 3G networks, speeds higher than around 1 Mbps cannot be expected. Quality of service The operators are said to cover most population centres, but users face severe quality of service (QoS) problems. In June 2017 the national regulator ARE fined the three mobile operators a total of MRO 451 million (US$ 1.2 million) for continued QoS issues. Later Mauritania’s three cellular network operators, Mauritel, Mattel and Chinguitel, have once again been warned by the country’s telecoms watchdog about poor QoS. Following testing all three providers have been warned for its poor voice and data service at different locations. The cellcos have been given one month to correct the problems or they will face fines again. In 2018/9 local telecoms watchdog Autorité de Régulation (ARE) carried out network testing and found Mauritel's and Mattel’s services failing in six cities and towns, while Chinguitel’s failed to meet required standards in 14 cities and towns leading to more fines. Registration As of the law issued in 2013 and enforced since July 1st 2016, SIM cards have to be registered when being activated and the three operators have been fined in February 2017 for not having this implemented. Expect to show your passport when buying a SIM card. Mauritel Mauritel is partially owned by Maroc Telecom and the largest operator in Mauritania. The network broadcasts 2G and 3G on 900 MHz and is available in the list of cities provided by Mauritel. 'Availability' Their prepaid offer is called El-Jawal and available from their shops or you can buy it in any mobile phone store. Also avaibale in convenience store in Nouakchott International Airport, located on the left after you exit customs area. A SIM card will cost 2000 UM. Recharge vouchers are available in values between 100 and 10,000 UM and are valid for 3 months. To top-up send a message with the voucher number to 158. 'Data packages' Mauritel has the following options available to surf the net. Activation is done by typing 156 and follow instructions: *''JAWALY 3h'': 3 hours of domestic calls and 500 MB of data valid for 30 days: 1800 UM *''JAWALY 10h'': 10 hours of domestic calls and 1 GB of data valid for 30 days: 6000 UM |} * 'Data-only SIM' For access via USB modem, the offer is called JawalNet, and gives unlimited 3G access. *for 1 day: 500 UM *for 2 days: 1000 UM *for 7 days: 3000 UM *for 30 days: 10000 UM The number of days added depends on the top-up voucher used. 'More infomation' *APN: web.mauritel *To check balances call #123# *Website in French: http://www.mauritel.mr/ 'Chinguitel' Chinguitel, owned by Sudanese Sudatel, is the youngest operator in Mauritania and operates 2G on 900 and 1800 MHz and 3G on 2100 MHz bands. The company also operates a CDMA network which is incompatible to most GSM devices. 'Availabilty' The prepaid plan for GSM's is called Mauritani. A SIM card (locally called puce), costs 500 UM and includes 1000 UM of credit. To check your balance use *222#, and use *222*# to recharge the account. Any recharge is valid for 3 months. Data packages Chinguitel offers data packages with access to their 3G network where available. For their unlimited packages, their fair-use-policy is not advertised. Default rate outside packages is 10 UM per MB. Check remaining volume with *590#. 'More information' *APN for 3G: internet3g.chinguitel.mr *APN for 2G: wap2g.chinguitel.mr *Website in French: http://www.chinguitel.mr/ 'Mattel ' Mattel, owned by Mauritano-Tunisienne des Télécommunications, is the oldest network in Mauritania, commercialising their offfer under the name Mattel. The company was set up in 2000 in co-operation with Tunisie Télécom who has been trying to sell its shares since 2012. 'Availability' The prepaid offer is called "Alèze" and available from the Mattel stores . A SIM card will set you back 2000 UM. To check your balance type *130#, to reload type *133*#. Every recharge worth more than 50 UM is rewarded with additional 100 % of credit valid for 14 days. 'Data feature packages' Mattel provides both data-only packages called "Forfaits Internet" as well as packages containing calls, texts and data called "Forfaits Max Plus". The following Forfaits Internet are available. You can check the remaining balance with *160*0#. The "Forfaits Max Plus" give a number of domestic minutes, text messages and MB, of each the same amount. To check the remaining balance type *167*0#. The following packages are available: *20 minutes, 20 SMS and 20 MB valid for 1 day: 200 UM. Activation *167*1# *40 minutes, 40 SMS and 40 MB valid for 2 days: 300 UM. Activation *167*2# *60 minutes, 60 SMS and 60 MB valid for 3 days: 500 UM. Activation *167*3# 'More infomation' *APN: web.mattel *Website in French and Arab: http://mattel.mr/accueil/ Category:10/17 Category:Africa Category:Country Category:CDMA Category:Maroc Telecom